Many parts, including but not limited to engine blocks, cylinder heads, manifolds, housings, etc., require one or more different cleaning operations be performed during their manufacture in preparation for installation. For example, an engine block may have many different ports, passages, galleries, etc., which must have several different cleaning operations performed on each. The different cleaning operations may include, but are not limited to, deburring, washing, flushing, drying, etc. Each of these different cleaning operations may require a specialized tool for performing a specific cleaning operation in a specific location of the part. The specialized tools may include, but are not limited to, several different shape and configurations of a nozzle, lances, brushes, manifolds, spin jets, or seal and flush devices.
When a part requires multiple different cleaning operations, with each different cleaning operation requiring a different cleaning tool, an assembly line process is set up with several different stations. Each station is equipped with a specific cleaning tool for performing a specific cleaning operation. The part is moved from one station to the next to complete all of the different required cleaning operations.